


Little Picnic

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Logan, Gen, Little Space, agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Sanders SidesSummary: Virgil is an age regressor living alone. After his therapist gives him a flyer advertising a ‘little picnic’, a meeting place for littles and caregivers alike, he decides he needs to be social and goes.warnings for age regression, anxiety, janus, remus, i think thats italso i know people love a nice fluff agere fic and my little virgil series is super angsty, so heres a series of mostly pure fluff
Series: Non Tickle Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil looked back down at the flyer and pondered his therapist’s earlier words.

Virgil had a regular therapist to help him deal with his anxiety, and it always seemed the advice was the same.

Make some friends.

...Easier said than done.

Virgil tossed the flyer into his pile of mail ranging from bills to rent notices to adverts.

But his therapist had recommended something, knowing he was an age regressor.

A “Little Picnic” happening near his apartment complex. It was free to attend and encouraged CGs and littles to meet others in the agere community.

And Virgil was even more shy when he was in little space.

Maybe he could stay an adult and meet other Caregiver’s? Virgil didn’t know... but he knew he needed to be social, as much as his introverted self hated to admit it.

It was just a few minutes away. And what else was he gonna do instead? Watch another youtube series? Binge Avatar for the fifth time?

Virgil sighed and grabbed his keys...

Virgil felt like digging his heels into the pavement as soon as he got to the entrance. This was more of a party than a picnic. It had a gate with wristbands, bounce houses, tables and tables of food, a large adult-sized playground, and many many people.

Virgil was beginning to regret trying to be social.

His laptop was still waiting at home. He could just turn around, pick up some fast food, and have a nice night in.

Yeah, that sounded better.

He should just-

“Hi, there.”

Virgil froze. Social interaction.

“Are you little or a caregiver?”

Virgil turned to see the woman at the gate waving him down.

It occurred to Virgil that this was probably for littles and their CGs, not for randoms off the street! He was probably intruding...

The more anxious he got in front of people... the fuzzier his mind became.

“I- I should just go.” Virgil mumbled out.

“Feeling nervous? It’s okay, we’re friendly here. These picnics are for everyone to enjoy.” The lady gave a warm smile. “Pick out a wristband depending on your role so others can tell which you are.”

Virgil sucked in a breath and approached the gate. There was a case split into two sections, labelled ‘CG’ and ‘little’. Virgil scanned the little case to see a purple wristband with tiny bats.

Virgil smiled a bit, liking the cute design, and pointed.

The lady looked and nodded before pulling out the wristband and attaching it to Virgil’s wrist.

“Enjoy the picnic. If you have any questions just ask anyone wearing an accessory labelled ‘staff’.”

Virgil slowly walked through the gate, hunched over with his hoodie up. To think this anxiety inducing mess was recommended by a therapist...

Virgil took a look around. What to try first?

Bouncy castle? Everyone would look at him, he’d have to be active and could bump into someone... then they’d get mad and ask him to leave. Or what if he broke it?!

Nope, something else.

Playground?

What if he accidentally knocked someone off? And they face planted into the woodchips, it’d be all his fault!

Nope.

As Virgil scanned the scene he saw groups of people playing various games like ‘monkey in the middle’ or ‘red rover’.

Could get hit by a ball, could run over someone...

Nope.

As Virgil stood looking everything over he felt a tug at his hoodie and jumped.

He turned to see another man- but in a red little wristband covered in cartoon firetrucks wearing a big grin.

“hi, you’re little like me! Can you come play with us? We need more for our hide n’ seek game.”

Virgil opened his mouth to respond but before he got the chance he was being pulled across the park to a group of about 5 other people.

Virgil quickly scanned the scene.

4 were wearing little bands, with only one having a CG band.

The Caregiver was tall with dark hair, glasses, and a tie. He looked calm but seemed to be enjoying himself.

The one who grabbed Virgil screamed extrovert with everything from his royal-looking clothes to his perfectly quaffed golden brown hair.

There was another man who looked just like him, but had a mustache and a darker yet equally royal costume.

There was one more guy with glasses, he was wearing a light blue tshirt, a cardigan, and khakis.

The last one was a shorter man with scarring across the left side of his face. He was calm just as was the caregiver but did seem excited for something.

“I found another hider!”

“Roman, did you actually wait for a response? He looks terrified.”

Virgil pulled his hand back and ducked his head. “Sorry” he mumbled inaudibly.

Logan approached him and took a knee. “It’s okay, little one. What’s your name?”

“V-Virgil...” Virgil stammered almost inaudibly.

“And how old are you?” He continued.

Virgil squeaked and sighed. “5.”

“And where is your caregiver?”

“Don’t have one.”

“What?” Came a shrill shout. “What kind of little doesn’t have a care giver?! That’s stupid!”

“Remus! That was very rude.” Logan turned to Virgil. “I’m sorry for him. I have my hands a bit full here. These are my littles.” Logan gestured to them one by one. “Roman is usually about 6, Remus is is about your age at 5 but is sometimes younger, Patton is 4, and Janus is the oldest at 7 currently, though his range is much larger.”

Virgil gave a small wave.

“So... who takes care of you when you’re little?”

“Um... I do?” Virgil mumbled.

Logan gave a dissatisfied ‘hm’. “Well, would you like to play with us? You may be a part of our group for however long you’d like.”

Virgil thought it over. He came here for friends, right?

He nodded.

“Yay! Can we play hide n’ seek now?!” Roman exclaimed.

Hide n’ seek? That was one of those games grown up’s weren’t really allowed to play.

Virgil felt himself smiling a little. If there was one thing he was good at: it was hiding from his problems.

“Alright, everyone.” Logan stood. “Who would like to count first?”

“ME!” Janus raised his hand and bounced on his toes. “I do! I’ll be the serpent hunting everyone down!” Janus raised his hands in a monstrous position and let out a hiss.

Logan smiled. “Alright everyone, you better run. He’s got to count till 50 and then he’ll find you.” He looked at Virgil. “Would you like me to hide with you, little one, or are you comfortable on your own?”

Virgil hummed it over before shaking his head and running off without a word, though Logan understood. It wasn’t his first time with a nonverbal little.

Virgil watched as Remus effortlessly heaved himself into a nearby tree to hide in its branches. Patton stood behind a lamppost where he was still mostly visible, and Roman ran to the top of the monkey bars.

Where to hide? Where to hide...

Virgil spotted the bottom of playground which hid a small spot in the woodchips beneath the slide. Perfect.

Virgil scrambled into the dirt beneath the slide and curled his already smaller than average body underneath the hot plastic slide so he was completely hidden.

Virgil steadied his breath and listened to the counting in the distance.

“47... 48... 49... 50! Ready or not here I come! C’mon, mama Lo-Lo, let’s go find ‘em. Rawr!” Came Janus’ voice. “I’m gonna get you, especially you, Roman! The dragon’s gonna burn you to a crisp!” He bellowed.

Virgil stifled a giggle from his hiding place. He waited and watched as each little was found. Roman and Remus both pitched a fit which made Virgil snicker. Patton just cheered and hugged Janus... he seemed to be a sweet little.

“Where’s Virdil?”

“His name is Virgil, Roman. We’ll find him.” Logan patted Roman’s shoulder. “Then we can go to the snack table. Does that sound good?”

The four littles cheered and went to work searching.

Virgil smiled and hid closer to the slide, continuing to stifle giggles at the sound of footsteps nearby.

“I don’t see him.”

Logan hummed. “I’m a bit worried.”

Virgil blinked. Worried? Logan was worried about him?

“Why, mama?” Patton asked.

“He seemed pretty shy and he mentioned not having a caregiver.” Logan sighed.“I’m not sure if I should be worried, but it doesn’t change that I am.”

“Well we can’t find him!”

Virgil shuffled out of his hiding space with a guilty look.

“FOUND HIM!” Roman shouted and pointed at the now anxious looking Virgil.

Virgil fiddled with his wristband. “Don’t be worried about me, please.”

Logan blinked and smiled before taking a knee. “It’s alright, little one. We’re just about to head to the snack table. Would you care to join us?”

Virgil felt himself smiling and nodded.

“Yay new friend!” Patton cheered and grabbed Virgil’s hand as they all made their way to the snack tables. “They have cookies there! Mama can we have cookies?”

“The rule is for every two servings of fruits or vegetables you get one treat. I saw they have bananas, Patton. Your favorite.” Logan replied.

“Yes! Virgil what’s your favorite cookie? Mine’s chocolate chip with extra chocolate chips!” Patton continued to ramble as they walked.

Virgil felt himself close to drooling at the table. Fruits, vegetables, chips, dips, cookies, brownies, whatever you could imagine to count as a ‘snack’.

“Alright, everyone. Show me your plate with two or more servings of something healthy and you get a treat.” Logan reminded. He turned his attention to Virgil and handed him a paper plate from the stack. “You too.”

Virgil grinned and made his way to the table before pilling a couple heaping portions of grapes and apple slices onto his plate. He watched as the other four found healthy foods and threw them onto the plate before excitedly showing them to Logan.

Eventually they all sat down with their food. Virgil with grapes, apples, and a chocolate chip cookie. Roman with oranges, apples, and a cupcake. Remus with celery, carrots and ranch dip, and a small cup of ice cream. Patton with banana slices, oranges, and a chocolate chip cookies, and Janus with a banana, cherry tomatoes, and a small slice of chocolate cake.

Logan looked perfectly content watching everyone excitedly scarf down their food, even watching Remus with a smile as he got covered in his ranch dip and flung it all over the table.

“Remus. you know this means bath time when we get home.”

“I hate bath time!”

“Then you shouldn’t have been so messy with your dip.”

Remus pouted and poured the rest in his mouth. “It’s good, though.”

“I’m happy you enjoy it. Carrots in ranch is good for you, but so is being clean in a bath.”

Virgil giggled and after finishing his grapes and apples, finally sunk his teeth into that chocolate-y cookie.

Logan chuckled. “Virgil, you’re getting chocolate all over your face.” He grabbed a napkin and gently wiped the chocolate off.

Virgil smiled at Logan, suddenly feeling... safe with him.

Like he... cared for him.

“So is Virgil gonna live with us now?” Remus asked.

Virgil stiffened. “Wha-?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Remus, that was rude.”

“What? It’s what we did!”

Logan sighed. “The situation is more complicated than that, Remus.” Again, Logan turned to Virgil. “I apologize for that.”

“What’s he mean?” Virgil asked.

Logan offered a soft but apprehensive smile. “Don’t worry about that, Virgil. Would you like to go play in the bounce house?”

“Bounce house! Bounce house!” Roman cheered. “Let’s do it!” He practically screamed before running off with Remus right behind him.

Logan chuckled. “I suppose that’s our next activity. Would you like to come with us?” Logan held out his hand and hesitantly... Virgil took it. They then walked to the giant bounce house Roman and Remus were already in front of, yanking off their shoes and scrambling inside.

Logan took a seat at a bench and watched as Janus helped Patton into the bounce house. He then turned to look at Virgil who was frozen.

“Something wrong?”

“...Don’t wanna bounce.”

“That’s perfectly fine. You can sit here.” Logan patted the seat beside them and Virgil took the seat.

For a moment they watched as the others jumped and pushed each other into the padded walls all screaming happily.

“Is there a reason you don’t want to?”

Virgil shuffled his feet. “Loud and scary.”

Logan softened. “I know. The world can be pretty loud and scary sometimes.”

Virgil nodded.

They paused for another moment, and slowly Virgil shuffled closer to Logan so he was resting his head on him. He listened to his breathing and for a moment everything was calm.

“Virgil.”

Virgil looked up. Logan reached into his pocket and handed him a piece of paper with numbers on it.

“If you need anything at any time, and I mean anything, in or out of headspace... just call my number here. Or text if you prefer.”

Virgil blinked and nodded before putting the paper in his pocket. He opened his mouth to ask why but before he could-

“MAMA! The bounce house is so fun! Wanna bounce with us!?” Remus shouted.

“I’m quite comfortable here, but thank you for the offer, Remus.” Logan smiled. “Besides, Virgil’s a little nervous so I’ll stay with him.”

“Okay!” Remus turned and leaped back into the bounce house.

“I hope today has been fun for you, little one.” Logan continued.

Virgil nodded.

“Good. I know you’ve only known us for a few hours, but I’m proud of how quickly you’ve opened up to us. And I hope this isn’t the last we see of each other. However, that is up to you.”

Logan stood and clapped. “Okay, little ones. Time to go home and get cleaned up.”

From the bounce house came a chorus of ‘aw’s.

“Is Virgil coming?” Patton asked as he slid out of the bounce house.

“No, I do not believe so. But perhaps you all will meet another day.”

“Bye, Virgil. You’re a really good hider!” Roman called as he followed Logan to the gate.

“Bye-Bye, Virgil.” Patton said.

“Goodbye, Virgil. You’re fun.” Janus said as he left.

“Bye purple weirdo!”

“Remus!”

“Kidding! Bye, Virgil!”

Virgil couldn’t place why but he felt a wave of sadness watching them go. He watched as Logan led them out the gate and to a car.

And then they were gone.

Virgil pulled out the number from his pocket... and smiled.

They weren’t totally gone...


	2. Little Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comes home after the picnic and contacts his friends. After a while they become a part of his weekly routine. He’s happy… until his apartment situation becomes a bit too much. warnings for age regression, anxiety, nightmares. i think thats it

Virgil gently closed the door to his apartment and tossed his keys on the table. 

He was smiling. That was actually fun. And he made friends like his therapist suggested!

Virgil grabbed the flyer from the table and read the bottom line again. 

“Weekly Event”

It’d happen again next week, he could do it again!

Virgil finally had something to be excited about, and the picnic got him… more comfortable with his headspace. Like it really was okay to be little.

Virgil felt his smile grow.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and the paper Logan had given him before inputting the number in his phone and typing.

“Hey, It’s Virgil. Thanks for everything. You were really nice to me and I had a lot of fun. I hope we can stay in touch. Tell your littles I said hi.”

Surprisingly he got a response immediately. 

“It wasn’t an issue, Virgil. I enjoyed being your temporary caregiver. Roman keeps raving about you now that he’s out of headspace. I can give you the numbers of my littles if you’d like.”

Virgil lit up. Despite knowing his social anxiety would normally disapprove, he was excited. Excited for friends. Excited to talk to people in the community. Excited to be with other littles.

“That’d be cool. Thanks again.”

Logan soon sent over 4 numbers each labelled and Virgil wasted no time putting them into his phone. Should he start a group chat? No, just an individual ‘hi’ would probably do.

“Hi, this is Virgil from the Picnic. Logan gave me your number. Hope you don’t mind.” was sent to the new numbers as Virgil each added them as a contact.

Ping.

“Virgil! You dark and stormy knight, how are you?” Came from Roman coupled with about ten emojis.

“Oh, I’m good. Just got home. You?”

“Positively perfect in plentiful ways. <3 <3 <3 I had such fun with you today, I hope you’ll come to the picnic again. We go every week! :D <3 <3”

“I was planning on going every week too, it was surprisingly fun.”

Virgil smiled and continued texting Roman, going back and forth as the conversation went on about nothing yet everything for hours.

Virgil smiled the whole time, more than he had in a long time.

Ping. 

“hey u purple weirdo! Jan & Pat won’t b responding cuz they’re little right now. But me & Roman r normal right now. So what’s up!?” Came from Remus.

“Hey, Remus. Just chatting with Roman.”

“bro’s got game”

“What’s that mean?”

“U wil find out”

“Ominous.”

Virgil spent the rest of the evening chatting. Time passed so quickly, Logan’s group was so fun and everyone was so different. Roman was fanciful and borderline flirty while Remus was wild and kind of gross in a funny shock-value way.

That night Virgil went to bed happy and excited. He had friends and things to look forward to.

Things were looking up.

…

“Picnic’s tomorrow. You excited Doom and Gloom?”

“Yeah, I gotta finish up this commission before then. Guy’s been super picky about everything. I’ll just be glad to get paid lol”

“Is art your job? Could you send me one of yours? I bet it’s pretty like you!”

“You dork, sure whatever. I got some nightmare before christmas fanart you’d probably like, ya big disney nerd.”

“Gasp! I adore that movie!”

“Same here. It’s one of my favorite little movies.”

“My favorite movie to watch while little is Beauty and the Beast!”

“Figures, you act like such a disney prince of course you’d like those kinds of cheesy sing-y movies.”

“How dare! Don’t insult my classics!”

Virgil snickered and finished up his commission. 

“brb, gotta send over the commission”

“Thats okay, its dinner time anyway”

“cool. see ya tomorrow, Ro”

“Goodbye, my dear.”

Virgil rolled his eyes with an amused smile and set his phone aside to send over his commission.

Skrk. Skrk. Skrk.

Virgil froze and lifted his feet, his eyes darting around to see-

“AAAH!” Virgil shrieked. “FUCKING RAT!”

A rat stared at him before scurrying into a hole in the floor.

Virgil panted as he came down from his adrenaline rush. Rats had diseases, and could bite through bone!

Stupid landlord didn’t do anything! He’d called like eight times asking the landlord to get rid of the rats but he never did!

He was going to get bit in his sleep one day… That was a terrifying thought.

Virgil breathed. 8-4-7. 8-4-7. Breathe. Just like the therapist taught him.

Calm down. Calm down. Go take a shower or something just calm down!

Virgil obeyed his inner monologue and went for a calming shower, anything to get is mind off the rats.

After a long shower and a BuzzFeed Unsolved binge Virgil was ready to go to sleep. He had a day to look forward to tomorrow.

…

Virgil was running. What was he running from? He couldn’t remember. Running through a maze. Twisting and turning with an ungodly screech behind him.

Running. Running. Virgil’s feet pounded the ground as he ran. Left here. Right there.

The screech came again, pushing him further into terror.

Virgil ran and ran until he hit a dead end.

He turned to see a giant rotting mutant rat screaming at a horrible pitch. It reared up- and launched at him, teeth bared.

No. No!

“AAH!” Virgil’s head bolted off his pillow and he immediately broke into tears. That nightmare felt so real. His mind was fuzzy… he was little. 

“Stop!” Virgil cried. “No! Scawy!”

Skrk. Skrk. Skrk.

Virgil went wide eyed and looked up to see a rat on his blanket. He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran out of bed into the living room before crying harder as his heart pounded.

He didn’t even think. He just reached for his phone.

“Virgil? What are you doing calling so late-” Came Logan’s voice.

“Rats and nightmare! It’s scared me really bad. Bad loud nightmare and there was a rat on my bed! The landlord is mean and won’t do anything- I’m so scared. What if it bites me or gets me sick?” 

“Virgil? Virgil calm down. Breathe with me, can you do that? In…. and out….”

Virgil nodded and went to work matching his breathing.

“Can you tell me where you live? I can come pick you up. I don’t think it’s good for you to be there right now.

Virgil would normally hesitate but in his panic-ridden little state, all he could think was that he needed someone right now.

“94 Sanders Apartments. I-I can be outside.”

“That’ll be best. It’s not too far, I’ll be there in about 5 minutes.”

“Thank you.”

“No worries, Virgil.”

Virgil was more than ready to get out of that apartment. It’s like he could feel the walls watching him with beady little rat eyes.

Virgil sat himself on the stoop outside, watching the spiders spin their webs. Now there’s an animal Virgil liked. Still, solitary, CAN’T bite through bone or spread deadly diseases.

Virgil calmed over time, just watching the spider on its web. It was slow and peaceful.

“Virgil?”

Virgil jumped and looked to see Logan pulled up.

“Lo-Lo- I mean, Logan?” Virgil corrected himself. He wasn’t sure if Logan would be comfortable with a nickname like that.

“It’s okay, little one.” He said as he approached. “You had a scary nightmare?”

Virgil nodded. “Rats. Rats in my apartment. Rats in my dream.”

Logan sighed. “I’m sorry you’re having to deal with rats, Virgil. Do you want to come to my apartment? You can sleep on the couch and come with us to the picnic tomorrow so you can avoid the rats if you’d like.”

Now, if Virgil wasn’t in headspace he probably would feel like he was intruding, or have social anxiety about entering anothers house.

But when he was little that sounded like the best idea in the world.

“Mm-Hmm. Yes p’ease.” He nodded.

Logan smiled. “It’s okay. Let’s go to the car. We have extra blankets and stuffies at home.“

Virgil smiled and climbed into the backseat of the minivan.

“Put on your seatbelt little one, we’ll be there soon.”

Virgil nodded and clicked in his seatbelt, and they were off.

Logan gently pulled out of the apartment complex. “It’ll be alright, Virgil. And then tomorrow you can get an extra treat at the picnic.”

Virgil giggled and drummed his feet on the floor. “Thank you, Lo-Lo.”

Logan smiled wide. “Anytime, Virgil.”

Logan was right, the trip was short. He only lived a few blocks away.

Logan got out and came to unbuckle Virgil. “Take my hand, little one. We’re going to my apartment.”

Virgil nodded and held Logan’s hand, allowing him to lead him inside and to the elevator.

wow, the place was way nicer than Virgil’s apartment complex. This place was huge! And it had a fountain and there were signs pointing to tennis courts and and pool and- was that a spa?

“Okay, come in, Virgil.” Logan advised as they stepped in and Logan hit the button for the top floor and put his keys into a keyhole in the panel.

The two rode the elevator all the way to the top. The doors opened and realization hit him.

This wasn’t just an apartment. It was a penthouse. 

“Come in, Virgil. The couch where you can sleep is just over there.” Logan pointed.

The couch was huge! It was long and looked super comfy. He smiled. He doubted he’d see any rats here.

“We have some snacks too. You’re welcome to one before you go back to sleep.”

Virgil nodded and was led to the massive fridge. “How does a bunch of grapes sound? You got grapes at your first picnic, yes?”

Virgil nodded again and Logan pulled out a small bunch of grapes. He washed them and put them into a purple plastic bowl before handing them to him.

“I’ll go get you some blankets and two stuffies. You eat while I’m gone.”

Virgil wasted no time cramming a handful of grapes into his mouth while Logan was gone. He took the chance to look around and even in the dark he could tell the place was amazing. 

“Okay.” Logan began, carrying in the supplies. Virgil lit up at the sight. “I have a light purple blanket and a heavier black one if you get cold. Here’s a bat stuffie and a lizard stuffie, I thought you might like these two.” Logan handed him the stuffies and blankets and Virgil melted at the soft touch.

Logan smiled. “Okay, bed now.”

“Oki.” Virgil agreed and walked to the couch.

Logan held the blanket and tucked Virgil in. “Here you go, baby. I have on more surprise.” Logan reached in his pocket and pulled out a small nightlight. “So if you’re scared this will keep everything light.” He walked to the wall and plugged iti in and the room was awash in a soft purple glow. “If you need me, I’ll be in that room right there.” Logan pointed to a door near the kitchen. “Okay?”

Virgil nodded. “Thank you, Lo-Lo.” 

“You’re welcome, Virgil.” He stood. “Goodnight.”

Virgil watched as he walked into his room. He turned over and held the bat stuffie close. “Goodnight.”


End file.
